


A segunda vista

by Ushicornio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushicornio/pseuds/Ushicornio
Summary: Oneshot UshiOi Soulmate de regalo por intercambio para Angie :3





	A segunda vista

En una realidad donde todas la personas ven en grises hasta que conocen a su Alma Gemela, y entonces el mundo toma color mágicamente ante sus ojos, Oikawa Tooru había crecido viendo a todo color desde el inicio.

Los médicos no podía asegurar si su condición era congénita o se desarrolló por elementos externos, pero hasta donde llegaban sus primeros recuerdos, Tooru jamás había visto el mundo en grises. De pequeño aquello le resultaba lo más natural del mundo, sin embargo a medida que iba creciendo fue notando que distinguía colores que el resto de sus compañeros no, y entonces sus padres descubrieron su condición. Eso no supuso un cambio sustancial en la vida de Tooru, si no hasta que llegó a la adolescencia y el hecho de encontrar al Alma Gemela pasó a ser tema protagónico entre sus pares.

Pocos sabían sobre la visión a color de Oikawa, no quería que se supiera al respecto porque muchos asumirían que ya había encontrado a su pareja ideal cuando en verdad no era así. Prefería que no lo molestaran al respecto. Por un lado Tooru sentía que era la mar de liberador no depender de encontrar a "_tu otra mitad_" para conseguir una felicidad plena en esta vida; por otro lado, viviendo en mundo donde todos aspiraban a encontrar a esa pareja ideal y viendo los resultados felices de esas uniones, ser uno de los pocos excluidos de esa posibilidad resultaba un tanto solitario.

El mejor amigo de Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime, era de esas pocas personas que sabían la verdad sobre su vista y solía molestarlo al respecto para restarle gravedad.

―Seguramente cuando eras bebé te viste en un reflejo y te enamoraste de ti mismo ―solía decirle Iwaizumi―, y desde entonces ves a color. Eres tu propia alma gemela, maldito narcisista ―y largaba la carcajada.

Y a pesar de la pulla, Oikawa reía con él porque una parte de sí mismo consideraba altamente probable esa opción.

A pesar de no poder ser el alma gemela de nadie, durante su paso por la escuela media y la preparatoria Tooru recibió un sinfín de declaraciones. Casi todas las chicas añoraban ser la que tiñera de colores el mundo de Oikawa, sin saber que él no podía hacer lo mismo por ellas. Salió con algunas de esas chicas, aspirando a disfrutar de un romance adolescente normal sin los fuegos artificiales de las dichosas "_almas gemelas_", considerando el tema poco interesante porque todos los demás lo vivían así; lo distinto era una relación común y corriente, él era el único y especial que podía experimentar eso. Tooru se desinteresaba de las almas destinadas, se burlaba del tema cuando salía a colación, lo menospreciaba. Pero a medida que sus amigos cercanos fueron topándose con su persona destinada, la curiosidad caló hondo dentro de Tooru, convirtiéndose de a ratos en franca envidia. Cuando en tercer año de preparatoria vio cómo su propio mejor amigo, Iwaizumi, caía ante las garras del destino al conocer a su propia alma gemela, las ideas de Oikawa dieron un vuelco. Hajime siguió siendo Hajime, pero algo sustancial había cambiado en él. Tooru casi podía palpar su felicidad, y eso aumentó su incertidumbre respecto a su propia condición.

Buscó información por todas partes y terminó aferrándose a la única hipótesis que le podía aportar esperanza: su alma gemela existía, solo que él no podría distinguirla, dependía exclusivamente de que la otra persona lo descubriera a él. Así pues, a partir de entonces cada vez que recibió una confesión les contestaba con la misma pregunta:

―¿Puedes decirme el color de mis ojos?

Jamás obtuvo una respuesta correcta al respecto.

El tiempo pasó y, empezando a quedar atrás la adolescencia, a Tooru le fue preocupando menos y menos el hecho de encontrar o no a su alma gemela. Romance podía tener si quería, de todas formas. Es decir, podría tener romance si no fuera un alumno de segundo año de Astronomía cuya vida diaria era absorbida casi exclusivamente por los estudios.

Era una tarde primaveral a inicios de su tercer semestre universitario, y Oikawa se hallaba en el comedor de la Universidad, rodeado de su almuerzo y pilas de libros y cuadernos.

―¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? ―Le preguntó su compañero de mesa.

Tooru a penas levantó la vista de su libro para mirar de mal modo a Kuroo Tetsuro, un estudiante del departamento de Química con el que había hecho buena amistad durante su primer año al coincidir en clases de Matemáticas.

―Estoy en mi mejor momento ―replicó secamente mientras se ajustaba las gafas para seguir leyendo.

―Pregunto en serio ―insistió su amigo―. Acabamos de empezar el semestre y ya tienes ojeras como si estuvieses en época de exámenes finales y tesis, todo junto al mismo tiempo.

Oikawa solo encogió un hombro y no dijo nada más. Hacía algunos meses que su humor no era el mejor, producto sobre todo de su deterioro visual. De pronto había empezado a dejar de ver algunos colores, habían partes de su campo visual que se volvían completamente grises y, no obstante la pérdida de colores, su visión también se estaba volviendo borrosa e imprecisa demasiado rápido. Lo peor era que, una vez más, los médicos y oftalmólogos no encontraron una razón física para su deterioro visual; solo pudieron prescribirle anteojos para ayudarlo. La única hipótesis que manejaban los profesionales era que las complicaciones visuales de Tooru fueran de la mano con esta naturaleza casi mágica de las "_almas gemelas_", condición para la que aún no habían teorías bien investigadas y validadas dentro de la Ciencia, mucho menos cura alguna. Todo lo que rodeaba el tema de las Almas Gemelas era más bien místico, inexplicable e intrínseco. Una vez más, todo el rollo del destino irritaba la existencia de Oikawa Tooru. Además, junto con su pérdida de visión, o quizá a raíz de ella, Tooru empezó a adelgazar y sentirse débil. Y la carga horaria de la universidad no ayudaba.

Kuroo seguía observándolo preocupado desde el otro lado de la mesa, y como Oikawa sabía que su amigo era del tipo "_mamá gallina_", prefirió desviar el tema para que dejara de darle la lata con su salud.

―Deja de lado mis ojeras por un momento… ―dijo Tooru entonces, esbozando una sonrisa torcida―. ¿Qué me dices de las tuyas? ¿Son producto del exceso de estudio?… ―Movió las cejas, sugerente―… ¿O de la cita de este fin de semana?

La expresión de Kuroo se mantuvo impasible, aún así Oikawa pudo apreciar que sus orejas se coloreaban un poco.

―Quién sabe ―repuso Tetsuro, evasivo, y también tomó un libro para revisar unas fórmulas.

―Tienes el libro al revés.

―Cállate, no es cierto ―pero sus ojos lo delataron al constatar rápidamente que estaba leyendo del lado correcto.

Oikawa largó una carcajada.

―Oh, vaya, veo que fue un fin de semana intenso ―sonrió.

Kuroo dejó escapar un suspiro cansino.

―Lo fue, ese tipo tiene demasiada energía.

―_Vaya._

―_¿Qué…_? ¿No! ―Tetsuro denegó con ganas―. Me refiero a que me llevó por demasiados lugares…

―_Vaya, vaya…_

―Detente, maldito.

Ambos se miraron con malicia y luego se echaron a reír.

Llegado el término de su primer año universitario, durante una mañana común y corriente en la que Oikawa y Kuroo se relajaban bajo el sol en el parque del campus después de haber rendido bien sus últimos exámenes, fue que se toparon con Bokuto Koutaro. Nunca antes se lo habían cruzado porque la Facultad de Ciencias Naturales donde estudiaban ellos dos quedaba muy alejada de la Facultad de Educación Física donde cursaba Bokuto. Sin embargo, en aquella mañana particular fue que el destino quiso que sus caminos se cruzaran, y Oikawa fue testigo una vez más de cómo un amigo suyo se encontraba con su alma gemela. Destino, almas y vínculos casi mágicos, todo sucediendo ante sus ojos; unos ojos que poco a poco iban perdiendo sus capacidades justamente por no poder participar de las tretas del destino. Para ser un estudiante de una carrera que se dedicaba a desentrañar los misterios del universo, Oikawa considerada que el Universo mismo se le reía en la cara.

Sin embargo, le fue imposible no ser partícipe de la unión entre Kuroo y Bokuto, porque se hizo buen amigo de este último también. Era un muchacho de mente tan simple como un niño y corazón tan grande como el de un elefante; a veces su nivel de idiotez le hacían cuestionarse a Tooru sobre cómo alguien así estaba destinado a estar con alguien con el intelecto de Kuroo. Pero luego los veía juntos, hablando imbecilidades a la par y compatibilizando sus personalidades, y las dudas se despejaban. Hacía meses que Kuroo parecía vivir en la nube nueve.

―Entonces no hubieron incidentes ―comentó Oikawa tras una pausa.

―No esta vez, por suerte ―asintió Kuroo, y ambos se pusieron serios.

La unión de almas gemelas no tenía un manual que dictara normas, el destino obraba sobre la gente y eso era todo. Sin embargo, no era usual que dos personas del mismo sexo resultaran destinadas. Las almas no saben de sexo; el destino solo reúne a dos almas unidas por vínculos mucho más profundos que la forma de sus genitales. Sin embargo, la gran mayoría de las uniones de almas gemelas se daban entre hombres y mujeres, y las minorías que salían de esa amplia estadística no eran tan bien vistas, por mucho destino que hubiese de por medio. Durante ese último tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Kuroo y Bokuto habían enfrentado su propia cuota de injusta condena social, y Oikawa había estado ahí con ellos.

―¿Es difícil? ―Quiso saber Tooru de pronto.

―¿El qué? ―Kuroo alzó una ceja y señaló sus cuadernos―. ¿Mi tarea de cálculo diferencial e integral o mi relación con Bokuto?

―Ya sé que cálculo para ti es fácil, maldito presumido.

Tetsuro sonrió orgulloso y luego volvió a componer una expresión seria.

―No es difícil entre nosotros, si no que es difícil con el resto ―hizo una mueca indefinida―. Aunque trato de entenderlos, yo tampoco lo imaginaba antes.

―Tampoco imaginaste que tu alma gemela podía ser otro hombre, claro.

―¿Qué? No, eso era una probabilidad, pequeña pero probabilidad al fin ―replicó de inmediato―. Lo que jamás pensé fue que mi persona destinada resultara ser alguien que no puede pronunciar la palabra "_desoxirribonucleico_", sin terminar al borde una aneurisma por el esfuerzo.

Y ambos volvieron a largar la carcajada.

Una semana más tarde Oikawa salía de la enfermería de la Universidad, donde fue a que le recetaran algo para la bestial migraña que amenazaba con partir su cráneo, y se dirigió rumbo al centro deportivo del lugar. Allí planeaba encontrarse con Kuroo para ver un encuentro entre el equipo de volleyball donde participaba Bokuto contra otra Universidad. Al llegar al lugar distinguió a sus amigos por su estatura y sus peinados nada discretos.

―¡Y después te llevaremos de paseo por todo el campus! ―Decía Bokuto, tan excesivamente entusiasmado como siempre; al parecer le hablaba a un tipo alto que estaba parado a su lado―. ¡Oh, Oikawa, llegas justo a tiempo!

―¿A tiempo de…? ―preguntó y saludó con un gesto a Kuroo, que parecía tener lástima por algo o alguien.

Bokuto continuó hablando animado:

―¡Te presento a…!

Pero Oikawa dio un respingo y su expresión se avinagró.

―¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ?! ―Interpeló con brusquedad al muchacho parado junto a Bokuto. Todos se sobresaltaron al escucharlo así. Oikawa hizo una pausa y carraspeó―. Ehhh, es decir… se supone que debías estar del otro lado del mundo ―"_Y lejos de mí, por el amor al cielo_", se abstuvo de agregar.

―¿Ya conocías a Ushijima, Oikawa? ―Se sorprendió Bokuto―. ¡Genial, ya tienes otro amigo en la Universidad, Wakatoshi!

Kuroo iba a decir algo, ya que había interpretado correctamente la animosidad de Oikawa, pero Bokuto siguió hablando felizmente y no lo dejó interceder. Wakatoshi Ushijima se limitó a saludarlos en silencio con un gesto parco, antes de que Bokuto lo arrastrara de aquí para allá, presentándole gente.

―¿Cuál es la historia, Oikawa? ―Quiso saber Kuroo, observando con pena al pobre desconocido que parecía estar en el otro extremo de las habilidades sociales de Bokuto.

Tooru resopló con desagrado.

―Nada del otro mundo, crecí en la misma ciudad que ese tipo y me cae tan mal como una patada en los… ―dejó la frase al aire haciendo un gesto vago―. Me cae mal, eso es todo. Fui inmensamente feliz cuando se fue del país, no sé qué rayos hace aquí de nuevo.

Y permaneció en silencio durante todo el encuentro deportivo de Bokuto, mientras Kuroo lo alentaba a viva voz sentado a su lado. Al otro lado de la cancha podía ver la silueta de aquel despreciable ser, hablando con el entrenador.

Ushijima Wakatoshi había sido su eterno rival desde que Oikawa tenía memoria. En el jardín de infantes, en primaria, en la escuela media y en la preparatoria, en cada uno de los niveles Tooru tuvo que soportar que su brillante personalidad e inteligencia fuesen aplaudidas _luego_ de los elogios a ese bueno para nada. Bueno, el problema en verdad radicaba en que era bueno para todo, y especialmente para todo lo que le interesaba a Tooru. Parecía que el maldito Ushijima tenía como meta personal sobrepasar a Oikawa en cada una de las actividades que emprendiera, desde hacer origamis y castillos de arena en la playa, hasta los campeonatos deportivos y matemáticos de la preparatoria. Lo que más lo irritaba a Tooru era que Wakatoshi siempre que lo derrotaba en algo (fuese en el concurso escolar de deletreo o haciendo rebotar piedras en el río), luego se acercaba a proponerle que practicara con él para mejorar. El estúpido era un rival limpio y amistoso, y Oikawa solo quería tener más y más razones que justificaran sus ganas de pasarlo por encima con un camión varias veces, para adelante y en reversa. Estar cerca de ese idiota siempre lo alteraba, pero siempre terminaba buscándolo para competir por algo. Ganarle en algo se había vuelto una necesidad impostergable, una compulsión casi obsesiva.

Durante un tiempo Oikawa saboreó la breve victoria de saberse ganador en algo: él había tenido novia y Ushijima no. Dicho noviazgo había durado poco, pero ahora Tooru contaba con una experiencia en su haber con la que Wakatoshi no. Sin embargo, su sentimiento de triunfo duró poco cuando lo increpó por su inexperiencia en ese área.

―También se me han confesado ―admitió el Ushijima de tercer año de la escuela media―. Pero no pienso aceptar porque sí.

―Eso es porque eres un corto ―se mofó Oikawa, risueño.

―No, es porque espero por alguien en especial ―replicó sin más vueltas.

La sonrisa burlona de Oikawa murió entonces y fue reemplazada por una incomodidad extraña ante la intensa mirada del otro chico. Supo entonces que tampoco le había ganado en aquel área a Ushijima porque su inexperiencia romántica no partía de su torpeza, si no que él mismo decidía no tener experiencia hasta que lo considerara oportuno. Además, él sí tenía la posibilidad de cruzarse con su alma gemela, ese alguien especial que algún día lo complementaría. Oikawa lo odió aún más por tener también esa opción que a él le había sido vedada.

Llegaron a la preparatoria y sus competencias por determinar quién era el mejor llegaron a rayar en lo absurdo; competencias siempre propuestas por Oikawa, a las que Ushijima nunca se negaba y en las que nunca perdía. Sus amigos y conocidos se entretuvieron a costillas suyas durante los tres años de preparatoria. Una vez graduados sus caminos se separaron ya que Ushijima se fue al extranjero, reclutado por una beca deportiva, y Oikawa siguió con su vida como si nada, solo con la espina de nunca haberle ganado a ese irritante ser. Ahora, poco más de un año más tarde, Ushijima Wakatoshi había vuelto al país y el Universo, como siempre conspirando en contra de Oikawa, los había hecho coincidir en Universidad.

Sumido en sus quejas mentales como estaba, Tooru no reparó en que la horrible migraña que lo aquejaba desde temprano había desaparecido por completo.

Para desgracia de Oikawa, Bokuto se había auto-designado guía personal y amigo de Ushijima luego de que este retornara al país para unirse al equipo deportivo de su Universidad. Oikawa no entendía por qué demonios había vuelto, siendo que tenía mejor futuro en el exterior, pero gracias al chismorreo de Koutaro se terminó enterando que Ushijima había sufrido algunas complicaciones de salud que lo habían obligado a retornar. De hecho, aunque ahora entrenara con el equipo de volleyball universitario, todavía no estaba apto para ser titular ni enfrentar campeonatos porque le estaban haciendo chequeos médicos.

―Esto es increíble, hasta en estar mal de salud me quiere ganar el maldito infeliz ―rezongaba Tooru.

―Ya deja de renegar como una vieja huraña, el chico no es malo ―indicó Kuroo―. Y ciertamente ya no te ves tan mal.

―¿Lo ves? ¡Hasta en eso me gana! ¡Lo odioooooooooo! ¡Agggggh!

Ambos estaban sentados en el comedor universitario una vez más, con sus bandejas de almuerzo repletas, esperando que Bokuto llegara también a la mesa con su almuerzo. Ushijima, como siempre últimamente, iba con Koutaro a todas partes y por ende con ellos también.

―¿Qué odias? ―Inquirió Ushijima, que acababa de llegar junto a la mesa.

―A t-… ¿Qué haces usando gafas? ―Lo increpó Oikawa a su vez.

―Porque las necesito ―lo miró―. Tú también usas ahora.

―Porque también las necesito, duh ―repuso―. Agh, esto es increíble, ni siquiera en esto me deja ganar… ―siguió murmurando mientras atacaba su propio plato de comida.

Kuroo los observaba a ambos como si fuera un partido de tennis, con una sonrisa maligna pegada a los labios, en tanto Bokuto estaba atragantándose con su almuerzo, totalmente ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en la mesa.

Los días continuaron avanzando y Oikawa de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que tenía a Ushijima pegado a los talones incluso cuando Bokuto no estaba alrededor. De hecho, se percató de que Kuroo tenía una excusa distinta para arrastrarse a sí mismo y a su novio/alma gemela fuera de la escena siempre que Ushijima y Oikawa estaban con ellos, dejándolos solos. Una de esas ocasiones fue cuando Oikawa iba ir al cine con sus amigos a ver la última película estrenada de Marvel, y muy oportunamente Kuroo y Bokuto le cancelaron a último momento, mandando a Ushijima para que lo acompañara en su lugar. Oikawa estaba odiado, pero no pensaba desperdiciar las entradas así que vio la maldita película en la maldita compañía de Ushijima y no supo muy bien cómo malditamente fueron a comer juntos luego, y tampoco entendió por qué maldita sea la había pasado tan bien a su maldito pesar.

A partir de entonces se repitieron varias de esas oportunidades en las que una salida con amigos terminaba con ellos dos solos, y aún renegando y quejándose internamente, Oikawa se quedaba con Ushijima y continuaban con el plan de la salida. Sin darse cuenta cómo, empezó a conocer más a ese irritante ser que aún en la actualidad le ganaba hasta en el Arcade; supo cómo le fue en el extranjero, las cosas que logró, las que echaba de menos, la razón de su regreso al país…

―¿Problemas de vista? ―Se extrañó Oikawa.

―Así es ―le habían dicho que podía llegar a perder la vista si su deterioro continuaba avanzando así, pero no encontraban problemas físicos que desencadenaran aquel daño visual.

Oikawa tragó.

―¿Y ha empeorado desde que volviste?

Ushijima denegó con la cabeza.

―No, parece que estoy un poco mejor, incluso ―y sonrió.

Y Oikawa se desarmó. No supo qué hacer con aquella extraña información, ni con el hecho de que no podía apartar los ojos de aquella sonrisa.

"_¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo?_", pensó empezando a preocuparse.

Una tarde en que Ushijima lo había acompañado a comprar libros universitarios, Oikawa se dio cuenta que atraían bastantes miradas. Todas las últimas veces que habían salido, Tooru había estado demasiado imbuido en sus quejas internas y su irritación personal ante su reciente falta de irritación (valga el trabalenguas) ante la cercanía de Ushijima, como para reparar en el entorno. Estaba acostumbrado a que su apariencia atrajera las miradas de las chicas, y algún que otro chico, pero ahora se habían multiplicado porque ambos destacaban bastante entre la multitud. Ushijima, por su parte, parecía bastante indiferente ante las miradas indiscretas.

―¿Sucede algo? ―Preguntó al darse cuenta que Oikawa lo observaba.

―¿Eh? No, nada, ¿por qué?

―Me mirabas como si quisieras decir algo.

Oikawa apartó la vista al instante y dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

―Ah, no, en verdad estaba mirando, eh… las luces de la fuente de agua.

Ushijima miró hacia donde señalaba Oikawa. Caía la tarde y el juego de coloridas luces de la fuente de la plaza resplandecía ante los últimos rayos del atardecer.

―Se ve bonita, ¿no? ―Improvisó Tooru, hablando rápido―. Con tantos colores y… ―se detuvo a media frase, quedando como ensimismado al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la cara.

―¿Oikawa?

―Mis gafas.

―¿Las olvidaste en la librería? Podemos volver por ellas.

Tooru sacudió la cabeza.

―No, las dejé en casa… ―y volvió a quedarse callado, tratando de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que usó los anteojos. Y cuándo había sido que su campo visual dejó de tener partes grisáceas y recuperó los colores plenos.

Realizaron el resto del trayecto en silencio. Ushijima era hombre de pocas palabras y Oikawa estaba demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos como para decir algo. Ya en el metro atestado de gente, Oikawa volvió de golpe a la realidad debido a un fuerte traqueteo y se dio cuenta que estaba muy pegado a una chica que le sonreía tímidamente. Tooru estaba a punto de girar el rostro para buscar a Ushijima entre la multitud, pero un enorme brazo se atravesó entre él y la chica, plantándose contra el cristal del metro y delimitando claramente una línea entre ambos. La chica agachó la vista y se volteó, al tiempo que Oikawa hubiese deseado hacer lo mismo, pero si se movía un solo centímetro quedaría todavía más pegado al pecho de Wakatoshi de lo que ya estaba, y si volteaba la cabeza terminaría por enterrar la nariz en el cuello del otro chico. Y lo preocupó la fugaz y desquiciada idea de hacerlo.

Media hora más tarde por fin se habían bajado del metro y habían llegado a la calle donde cada uno tomaría un camino distinto.

―Bueno… nos vemos por ahí en la uni ―dijo Oikawa entonces.

―Aquí tienes ―Ushijima le extendió la bolsa con las compras de libros de Tooru; él ni siquiera había reparado en que le estaba llevando las compras.

―Ah, uh… gracias, creo.

―De nada ―silencio―. Nos vemos en la uni.

―Sí, eso, nos vemos.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movía de aquella tranquila esquina. Un auto solitario pasó junto a ellos y despertó a Oikawa.

―Ah, esto es tuyo ―sacó un peluche de Alien que llevaba en la bolsa de los libros y se lo pasó a Ushijima.

―Quédatelo, tú lo querías.

―Pero tú lo ganaste ―después de haber competido una hora en la máquina de peluches a ver quién sacaba el más difícil.

―Para ti.

Una vez más se quedaron en silencio. Entonces Ushijima hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

―Oye, Ushijima… ―lo llamó Oikawa, indeciso.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Se detuvo y lo miró.

―¿Por qué siempre compites conmigo?

―Porque tú quieres.

Oikawa abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de volver a hablar.

―¿_Yo quiero_? ―Se indignó―. ¡Tú siempre te metías en todo lo que yo hacía para hacerlo mejor y ganarme!

―Si hubiese perdido nunca me hubieses prestado atención ―repuso con calma.

―¡Claro que…! Espera, _¿qué?_

Hubo una nueva pausa incómoda.

―Nos vemos mañana en la uni ―repitió Ushijima y se marchó sin detenerse esta vez.

Y Oikawa quedó allí de pie, con una bolsa llena de libros que buscaban soluciones a los misterios del universo, pero que no tenían una sola respuesta para el misterio de lo que sucedía en su pecho.

―Pégame.

―Con todo gusto.

Un cojín voló directo y con fuerza a la cara de Oikawa.

―Gracias.

―Cuando quieras.

Tooru se hallaba en la habitación de Kuroo, ambos ayudándose a estudiar para los exámenes venideros. Pero la mente de Oikawa estaba poco cooperativa para centrarse en los problemas de astrofísica y prefería irse por ensoñaciones bastante perturbadoras…

―Sé que te gustaría llegar a ser astronauta, Oikawa ―dijo Kuroo entonces―, pero no es necesario que ya mismo tu mente ande orbitando en el espacio exterior.

Oikawa se dejó caer sobre la mesa, aplastando su frente contra la superficie.

―Kuroo…

―¿Mmh?

―¿Cómo…? Ugh, no, olvídalo.

―Deja de hacerte el tímido que no te queda, ¿qué quieres saber?

Sin levantarse de su postura contra la mesa, Oikawa giró el rostro para mirar a su amigo de reojo.

―¿Cómo supiste que, eh… que Bokuto era tu Alma Gemela? ―Pausa y carraspeo―. Es decir, eh, además de ver todo a color.

―Solo lo supe.

―¿Solo así, _lo supiste_? ¿Cómo? ¿Sentiste algo en particular?

Kuroo se echó a reír.

―¿Algo como qué?

―Pues, ¡no sé! ―Se incorporó bruscamente―. ¡Algo como fuegos artificiales en tu cabeza, o una canción en tus oídos, o algo raro en el pecho!… Ya sabes, mariposas en el estómago y esas cosas.

La risa de Kuroo aumentó.

―Has visto muchas películas ―le dijo, divertido―. No fue nada tan espectacular ni extraño, fue… saberlo, simplemente. Como sabes que si llueve te vas a mojar, o que si pones las manos en el fuego te vas a quemar, supe en ese momento que Bokuto era mi compañero destinado. Es algo simple, en verdad ―sonrió―. Lo mejor es que te sientes bien con esa persona, es una felicidad extraña que al principio incomoda un poco porque no sabes de dónde demonios sale. Fallé un trabajo práctico importante y no podía deprimirme como corresponde, porque Bokuto estaba conmigo cuando recibí la nota y mi cerebro nadaba en armonía a pesar de todo ―se encogió de hombros.

―Y, eh… ¿no pelean? ¿Siempre todo es paz y felicidad?

―¡Pfffff! ―Kuroo largó otra carcajada―. ¿No pelear con Bokuto? En otra vida, quizás. Odia perder o no tener la razón en algo, y me encanta hacerlo rabiar ―a veces peleaban de verdad pero nada muy grave. Hubo una pausa prolongada―. ¿Y a qué se deben estas preguntas?

―Simple curiosidad ―escondió la cara contra la mesa una vez más―. Ya sabes que nunca encontraré a mi alma gemela…

Kuroo no dijo nada durante unos instantes.

―¿Cómo está tu vista? ―Preguntó de pronto.

―Bien ―repuso Oikawa―. Ya no necesito los anteojos.

―Y has subido de peso.

―Agh, eso por la cantidad de… ―carraspeó―. Sí, he subido un poco.

―Por la cantidad de veces que comes por ahí con Ushijima, sí ―dijo Kuroo por él―. Pero te ves saludable… y sin ojeras.

―Los estudios antes me agobiaban…

―Este semestre es más difícil que el anterior.

―El semestre anterior era más joven e inexperto… ―continuó argumentando Tooru.

―Y el semestre anterior no estaba Ushijima alrededor ―pausa―. ¿Sabes? Él también está mejor de salud, me contó Bokuto que ya podrá hacer las pruebas de titularidad, justo como tú y…

―Cállate, ya sé a dónde quieres llegar y… no es así. Es casualidad, no causalidad ―levantó la cabeza y puso voz pretenciosa: ― "_Correlación no implica causalidad_".

―Pero una causa siempre tiene una correlación ―le recordó Kuroo―. No podemos percibir la relación causal entre dos eventos pero sí su correlatividad, y para descartar falsas causas podemos hacer experimentos. ¡Ciencia!

―Kuroo…

―Oh, vamos, tú también debes haberlo pensado, Oikawa ―insistió su amigo―. Conoces a Ushijima de toda la vida, desde jardín de infantes y, oh casualidad, desde pequeño has visto a color.

―Pero él no…

―¿Lo sabes? ¿Le has preguntado?

Oikawa parpadeó, confundido.

―Pues no.

―Exacto. Y crecieron juntos, dando por hecho un montón de cosas que uno no conoce si no hasta mayor, cuando encuentras a tu Alma Gemela ―continuó teorizando―. Y después cuando cada uno siguió su camino por separado, muy alejados, ambos se enfermaron casi en la misma época, meses después de no verse más… y los síntomas empiezan a desaparecer cuando se reencuentran y vuelven a pasar tiempo juntos.

Oikawa se quedó callado, haciendo las mismas sumas y restas que Kuroo.

―¿Y cómo explicas que nos lleváramos tan mal todos estos años atrás? ―Inquirió, tozudo―. Se supone que tu Alma Gemela te tiene que gustar…

―Tú te llevabas mal con Ushijima, no él contigo ―puntualizó Kuroo.

"_Si hubiese perdido nunca me hubieses prestado atención_", la frase resonó en la memoria de Oikawa.

―Y quizá ni siquiera te llevabas mal con él, quizá también buscabas sobresalir ante él por algo más que orgullo masculino adolescente ―sugirió Kuroo, burlón―. Pero nunca pensaste siquiera en esa opción, porque dabas por hecho que no podía ser.

El torbellino de ideas y recuerdos en la mente de Tooru comenzaban a marearlo.

―¿Y ahora qué hago?

―Ir a preguntar, buscar información y poner a prueba todos los enunciados, hasta que solo quede la hipótesis más falsable.

Oikawa alzó una ceja.

―¿Sugieres que descubra a mi Alma Gemela usando el Método Científico? ―Kuroo lo miró con una ancha sonrisa―. ¿Ya te he dicho que me gusta cómo piensas?

―No, pero gracias por decirlo ahora ―su sonrisa se tornó malévola―. Podrías aprovechar esta vena de honestidad y decirle a Ushijima que también te gusta.

―¡AGGGH, NO LO DIGAS EN VOZ ALTA!

―Oikawa y Ushijima, sentados bajo un árbol… ―canturreó el otro.

―¡YA CÁLLATE!

Y el cojín voló con fuerza en dirección contraria.

Las siguientes semanas fueron una vorágine de exámenes y actividades, por lo que Oikawa a duras penas pudo poner en marcha sus pruebas de falsación de datos. Sin embargo, todo lo que pudo sonsacarle a Ushijima en los escasos momentos en que coincidieron durante esas semanas contrastaba perfectamente con las hipótesis de Tooru. Incluso se paseó por el departamento de Biología, donde un grupo de investigadores buscaban entender más sobre el fenómeno de las Almas Gemelas desde una perspectiva más científica, y Oikawa descubrió una lista con un sinfín de casos de personas cuya salud, física o emocional, se había perjudicado gravemente al no estar junto a su persona destinada. Algunos casos eran ser realmente severos, llegando a la muerte incluso.

―¿Aún no le preguntas si ve a color o no? ―Se impacientó Kuroo después de salir de clases juntos, mientras le preguntaba por sus avances.

―No, aún no… ¡Agh, no me mires así, tengo miedo!

―¿Miedo de qué?

―De la respuesta.

Si la respuesta era afirmativa, podía ser el dato que coronara toda su lista de hipótesis. Ambos habían visto a color durante toda su vida sin saber que era porque habían conocido a su Alma Gemela a muy temprana edad. Pero si la respuesta era negativa… echaba por tierra cualquier hipótesis, y ademas significaría que la persona destinada de Ushijima aún andaba por ahí, esperando encontrarse con él algún día. Y esa posibilidad se clavaba como una espina entre las costillas de Oikawa, junto a los pulmones, oprimiendo su respiración.

―Alma destinada o no, estás un poco hundido en esto, amigo ―le comentó Kuroo.

Oikawa lo sabía, y al mismo tiempo no sabía qué pensar de ello. La sola idea era desconcertante e irritante. Aún cuando había salido con algunas chicas antes, nunca le preocupó que en medio de una cita alguna de ellas justo se encontrara con su alma gemela y lo plantara en vivo para ir abrazar a su destino. Hubiese sido un momento incómodo, pero nada más. Una anécdota. Sin embargo, si Ushijima no era su alma gemela y en medio de alguna salida de amigos veía cómo él se encontraba con su persona especial, como había presenciado el caso de Iwaizumi y el de Kuroo, estaba horriblemente seguro de que no lo soportaría. Y no entendía por qué le afectaba con tal intensidad lo que hiciera o no alguien que hasta hacía unos meses solo significaba una irritante rivalidad adolescente…

Las semanas de exámenes por fin dieron su fin, dejando tras de sí una horda de estudiantes zombies con más dudas existenciales y replanteos sobre sus decisiones universitarias que buenas notas en total. Todas las Facultades y Departamentos se dieron al consuelo masivo con la misma idea sensata de juventud: ir a emborracharse, ya sea para festejar buenas notas o ahogar las penas por las malas.

Los bares cercanos al predio universitario se volvieron un caos durante aquel fin de semana. Esa noche Oikawa estaba tomando junto a Kuroo en una mesa compartida con gente de variados Departamentos. Bokuto andaba con Ushijima en el otro extremo del recinto, sentados con los equipos deportivos de las diferentes disciplinas.

―¡Brindo por el Ciclo de Krebs! ―Dijo de golpe un chico que estaba ubicado junto a Kuroo, alzando su vaso de cerveza de forma tambaleante. Los demás rieron pero le siguieron el juego.

Pronto todos se sumaron a hacer brindis por temas aleatorios.

―¡Brindo por la semiótica de Charles Peirce!

―¡Y yo por el Coeficiente de Correlación de Pearson!

Todos arengaban, coreando, silbando y aplaudiendo cada nuevo brindis. Incluso de otras mesas se habían sumado.

―¡Brindo por la Cromatografía de fluidos supercríticos! ―Dijo Kuroo cuando fue su turno, alzando su bebida.

Oikawa se reía con cada nuevo brindis, pero la mitad de su atención estaba dividida hacia la mesa de los deportistas. Algunos de ellos se reían y estaban atentos a la lista de brindis idiotas; Bokuto silbó el de Kuroo. Pero no se veía a Ushijima por ningún lado, y no era precisamente difícil de ubicar. Oikawa sintió un repentino codazo y su atención volvió a su propia mesa, donde todos lo miraban expectantes porque era su turno de proponer brindis. Tomado por sorpresa, se levantó torpemente y derramó parte de su cerveza al alzar el vaso. Algunos rieron pero la mayoría no reparó en su falta de gracia, estaban demasiado borrachos para que les importara.

―Ehh, brindo por… ―Sus ojos se pasearon por la multitud, buscando, buscando… ― ¡Por el colapso gravitatorio de los cúmulos globulares!

Nadie entendía nada de lo que proponía el resto, pero todos brindaban entusiasmados a la salud de algún tema que los demás ya habían aprobado o que seguirían reprobando hasta el día del Juicio Final. A los aplausos después del brindis de Oikawa se le sumó un estallido de aplausos entusiasmados provenientes de la zona de entrada al bar, acompañados por fuertes silbidos de apreciación y ovaciones a viva voz. Algo interesante pasaba por allí y pronto la mayoría empezó a estirar el cuello para enterarse de qué se trataba, Tooru estaba ocupado observando el resto del salón en busca de su objetivo, pues no había tomado toda esa cantidad de alcohol para armarse de valor por nada, pero un nuevo codazo de Kuroo lo volvió a distraer de sus planes. La repentina expresión seria de su amigo desentonaba bastante con el ánimo festivo general, y cuando Oikawa puso la vista en la dirección en la que señalaba Tetsuro, todo se detuvo por un instante.

Cerca de la entrada se hallaba Ushijima, con gesto de desconcierto absoluto mientras sostenía a una chica que se aferraba a él. El movimiento de los labios de ambos indicaba que algo hablaban, pero era imposible escucharlos. Sin embargo, todos estaban celebrando que la primera pareja destinada de la noche acababa de encontrarse en el bar. Mientras todos se entusiasmaban y proponían más brindis por el encuentro destinado de aquellos dos, apostando cuántos encuentros más habrían esa noche (a la mayoría de las personas les gustaba ser testigos de esas escenas, y en eventos así ocurrían varios), Oikawa se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla. Los oídos le pitaban y su vista estaba clavada en la espuma de su cerveza, que dibujaba figuras extrañas sobre el vidrio del vaso…

―Lo siento, amigo ―le dijo Kuroo por lo bajo, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro―. Supongo que nuestras hipótesis estaban erradas…

Oikawa parpadeó y lo miró esbozando una ancha sonrisa.

―¿Por qué lo sientes? ¡Esta noche es para celebrar! ―Dijo con un ánimo que estaba lejos de sentir―. ¡Más cerveza por aquí, por favor!

El resto de la noche se tornó en una vorágine de recuerdos imprecisos y borrosos para la mente de Oikawa. En algún punto fue consciente de haber estado subido a una barra, cantando el opening de algún anime a viva voz con dos personas cuyos rostros no recordaba; en algún otro punto había estado abrazado a un chico de la carrera de Comunicación, llorando ambos por la triste historia de Mojito, el hámster que aquel chico había tenido a los siete años y al cual muy probablemente su madre hubiese enterrado cuando aún estaba vivo, porque no sabían que aquellos animales hibernaban si hacía frío. En otro flash de memoria Kuroo lo retenía mientras Oikawa casi se peleaba a golpes con un estudiante de ingeniería. Lo próximo y último que recordaba, era ser sostenido por Kuroo mientras vomitaba hasta el desayuno de su tercera Navidad junto a una planta, ya fuera del bar. Y entre lágrimas le pedía disculpas a la planta.

La mañana siguiente llegó con el consabido hachazo cerebral, una fotofobia digna de vampiros clásicos y un severo arrepentimiento por todos sus pecados en vida, todo acompañado con la fuerte promesa de no volver a tomar en su vida. Cuando abrió los ojos se descubrió en su propio departamento, adonde recordaba vagamente que Kuroo lo había logrado arrastrar con ayuda de Bokuto. Ninguno de los dos se veían en el lugar, por lo que supuso que se habían marchado en cuanto estuvieron seguros que no moriría ahogado en su propio vómito. Hubiese sido una muerte digna dado el montón de estupideces que había hecho la noche anterior.

A duras penas logró darse una ducha y la imagen que le devolvió el espejo no resultó muy esperanzadora. Bueno, siempre había sabido que eso de las almas gemelas era un caso perdido para él, generar expectativas infundadas había sido bastante idiota de su parte. Pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le importara eso de las almas destinadas; aunque hubiese descubierto a tiempo que no lo eran, de todas formas hubiese querido que…

―Basta, Tooru ―se dijo a sí mismo, dándose dos fuertes palmazos en ambas mejillas―. El show debe continuar.

Estaba muerto de hambre y de sed, pero con todo lo ocupado que había estado estudiando el último tiempo, la despensa de su cocina no tenía nada muy útil ni nutritivo que aportarle. Aunque la perspectiva de exponerse al rayo del sol no le resultaba atractiva por la resaca, no le quedó otra alternativa que ir hasta la tienda de conveniencias que quedaba a un par de cuadras. En el camino revisó su celular y fue viendo el montón de fotos que había sacado la noche anterior: unas borrosas, otras francamente patéticas, y unas cuantas graciosas. El amago de una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca. El mundo no empezaba ni terminaba con otro persona, ni con todo ese cuento mágico de las Almas Gemelas; aún quedaban otro montón de cosas buenas en la vida. Aunque una de ellas no fuera descubrir una foto de Kuroo hablándole al culo desnudo de Bokuto, que se había medio bajado los pantalones para dejar sus firmes posaderas a exhibición del bar entero. Oikawa se rió para sí mismo en el preciso instante en que su celular comenzó a sonar por una llamada entrante.

―¡Ahhh, por la gran y santa mierdaaa! ―Exclamó dejando caer su celular por la sorpresa, y tirándose casi al instante hacia el suelo para sujetarlo antes de que el artefacto se estrellara contra el piso. Varias personas que pasaban a su lado lo contemplaron con azoro.

Por la pirueta Tooru presionó cancelar la llamada sin querer, y recién entonces se percató de que tenía varias llamadas perdidas del mismo número. Es decir, de Ushijima. Todas eran de la noche anterior, y una figuraba como respondida. Un minuto había durado dicha llamada.

―Ay, no… ―se lamentó, tratando de recordar en vano.

Oikawa de golpe se puso a rezarle a un sinfín de dioses en los que no creía para que la noche anterior solo hubiese aceptado la llamada sin darse cuenta, y sin responder nada verbal. Ya se encontraba frente a la tienda de conveniencias cuando su celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo, provocándole otro respingo con su consecuente mini infarto. Consideró seriamente el bloquearlo, o cambiar de número, de chip telefónico o de país, directamente.

―No te voy atender, maldito zopenco, ni hoy ni nunca ―rezongó Tooru en un murmullo―. Que te atienda tu maldita Alma Gemela, porque yo no lo haré.

―Te encontré.

―¡AAGGHH!

Oikawa soltó el celular, que esta vez sí chocó contra el piso, haciendo que su pantalla se trizara en mil fragmentos y su carcasa se desprendiera. Bueno, un problema solucionado, ya no tenía celular, por ende ya no podía recibir llamadas. El otro problema era más complicado porque la persona de la que no quería recibir llamadas estaba de pie a su lado.

―Vaya, no me asustes así, idiota, mira lo que me hiciste hacer ―comentó Oikawa como si tal cosa, agachándose para recoger los restos de su celular, que en paz descanse, y aprovechando para disfrazar su expresión―. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

―Te estaba buscando ―Ushijima lo sujetó del codo cuando Oikawa se tambaleó al incorporarse demasiado rápido, mareándose por la resaca. Tooru trató de disimular el respingo pero se apartó del contacto―. Volví a tu departamento y no estabas ahí.

Oikawa parpadeó mientras trataba que las neuronas dejaran de rebotarle como bolas de billar dentro del cráneo.

―Espera, espera… ―alzó una mano―. ¿Volviste a mi departamento?

―Sí, salí a comprarte algo de comer, no tienes nada.

La mandíbula de Oikawa casi llegó al núcleo terrestre por la caída.

―O sea, ¿ya estabas allí? ¿En mi departamento? ¿Cuándo…? ―Se frotó las sienes―. No entiendo nada, ¿qué hacías allí?

―Te trajimos anoche con Kuroo y Bokuto ―le explicó Ushijima―. Estabas demasiado mal para dejarte solo, así me quedé a vigilarte y ellos se fueron ―en ese momento Oikawa reparó en las bolsas de víveres que el otro muchacho llevaba en una mano. Una bolsa era de su panadería favorita, donde solía conseguir sus panes de leche favoritos―. Ahora salí a comprar algo para que comieras y cuando volví no estabas.

―Ya veo… ―no, no veía una mierda. Quería ir y encerrarse en la oscuridad de su departamento y estar solo por al menos tres semanas seguidas―. Bueno, gracias y disculpa por las molestias.

―No es nada.

―Ya estoy bien, así que puedes irte tranquilamente ―sugirió Oikawa, esperanzado.

―No me iré hasta verte rehidratado y comiendo bien.

―¿Por qué tanto esmero? ¿Acaso estudias Medicina?

―No en esta historia ―repuso con calma―. Vamos, te ves mareado.

―Y de quién crees que es la culpa… ―masculló Tooru, pero se dejó arrastrar por el codo de regreso a su departamento.

Media hora más tarde Oikawa estaba sentado en la mesa de su casa, demasiado nervioso para comer lo que Ushijima acababa de prepararle.

―Come ―le ordenó, sentado enfrente suyo y observándolo fijamente.

―¡Lo haría si dejaras de mirarme como si quisieras aplastarme la cabeza!

―No quiero hacer eso ―se extrañó Wakatoshi.

―Es una forma de… bah, olvídalo ―Tooru agitó una mano para dejarlo estar, y se llevó un bocado a los labios.

―Entonces, sobre anoche…

La intensa y repentina tos Oikawa, que acababa de ahogarse con la comida, detuvo la frase de Ushijima.

―¿Anoche? ¿Te refieres a la llamada? ―Se asustó Oikawa, bebiendo el agua que Wakatoshi se había apresurado a extenderle.

―¿Llamada? ―Repitió, extrañado una vez más―. Ah, sí, te llamé y nunca contestaste, fue Kuroo quien respondió tu celular por ti al final.

El alivio que sintió Oikawa de no haber respondido él mismo y haber dicho algo inapropiado lo hizo marearse de nuevo. Debía hacerle un altar en oro a Tetsuro.

―Ya veo, y luego de eso los ayudaste a traerme a casa ―asintió Tooru, atando cabos―. Perdón por los inconvenientes y gracias por la ayuda, pero ya ves que estoy bien así que…

―Fue Kuroo quien puso la videollamada para mostrarme que estabas, eh… diciendo mi nombre.

La mente de Tooru se paralizó mientras el altar de oro a Kuroo volaba en mil pedazos por el cosmos.

―Tu nombre ―repitió, muy tieso.

―Sí, abrazado a una planta.

―Ya veo.

―Me insultabas.

―Te creo.

―Y llorabas.

―Lloraba ―repitió Tooru como un loro averiado. Tomó el vaso de agua para darle un largo sorbo, esperando morirse atragantado. De hecho, se tomó unos segundos de más para analizar la posibilidad de meter la cabeza en el vaso y morir ahogado dentro―. Sí, eh, cuando me emborracho me da la vena sentimental con los amigos ―improvisó forzando una risita que sonó estúpida y casi se le salió el agua por la nariz. Volvió a toser. No era su día. Ni su semana, al parecer.

Se hizo un silencio pesado en la mesa. Ushijima no le quitaba la vista de encima, en tanto Tooru miraba el tenedor que sostenía sin decidir si darle otro bocado a la comida o clavárselo a sí mismo en la yugular para morir desangrado casi en el acto. Supuso que lo último sería muy dramático incluso para sus estándares personales.

―Oikawa…

―Deberías irte ―lo interrumpió Tooru―. Debes tener cosas que hacer, y yo ya estoy bien y comiendo ―levantó el tenedor en gesto triunfal.

―No tengo nada más que hacer.

―¿Seguro? ¿No deberías estar con la chica de anoche? ―Forzó una sonrisa―. Por cierto, ¡felicidades!

Ushijima permanecía serio.

―¿Felicidades por qué?

Tooru carraspeó y masticó otro bocado.

―Ya sabes, por lo de anoche ―tragó con esfuerzo y forzó otra sonrisa―. Por haberte encontrado con tu Alma Gemela ―sentía la voz un poco temblorosa, pero siguió parloteando―. Con esta ya van tres veces que un amigo mío encuentra a su persona destinada frente a mí, me siento una especie de Cupido ―largó una risa breve. Ushijima continuaba serio y sin decir nada―. Así que ya debes poder ver en colores, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te parece el mundo en 24 bits por píxel?

―Igual que siempre.

Oikawa hizo una mueca.

―Oh, vamos, ya sé que no eres muy expresivo, pero algo debe haber cambiado.

La expresión de Wakatoshi continuó invariable.

―No cambió nada, sigue igual que siempre ―pausa―. Porque siempre pude ver colores.

El tenedor con comida que Oikawa se estaba llevando a la boca cayó sobre el plato con un fuerte estrépito.

―Estás de broma ―replicó, perplejo, sin entender si el corazón le latía en la cabeza, las neuronas le hacían sinapsis en el pecho, o si el estómago se le retorcía en los pies.

―No, siempre fue así ―confirmó Ushijima.

―Pero anoche…

―La chica estaba borracha y pensó que veía a color cuando nos miramos, y que yo era su persona destinada…

Y todos a su alrededor estaban borrachos e hicieron un gran show de un completo malentendido. Ushijima trató de desentenderse lo mejor que pudo del tema, pero para ese entonces Oikawa ya andaba en el quinto infierno de la borrachera y lo evitó por todo el bar hasta que sus amigos lo arrastraron fuera. El resto era historia contada.

―O sea que me emborraché y lloré abrazado a una planta por nada ―se oyó decir Oikawa a sí mismo. Debería organizar un equipo de búsqueda en terreno para que encontraran su dignidad perdida.

―Creía que era nuestra amistad lo te ponía sentimental ―le recordó Ushijima.

―Cállate ―masculló Oikawa, que había escondido el rostro entre las manos.

―Oikawa…

―¡No quiero escucharte!

Ushijima no dijo nada más, pero Tooru lo escuchó moverse por la sala. A los pocos segundos lo sintió de pie al lado suyo.

―Mírame ―le pidió Ushijima.

―No quiero.

―¿Tienes cinco años?

―Tal vez, no te importa.

―Sí me importa ―las enormes manos de Wakatoshi se cerraron sobre las suyas, apartándolas de su rostro con firmeza pero gentilmente, para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando Tooru quiso apartar la vista, las manos de Ushijima se posaron sobre su rostro, sosteniéndolo para que no se volteara―. Me importa todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, desde siempre.

Oikawa ya no estaba muy seguro de que todo aquello fuese cierto o si se trataba solo de una alucinación, producto de su mente con resaca.

―Entonces… ―carraspeó, dudoso―. ¿Siempre has sabido el color de mis ojos?

La mirada de Ushijima se iluminó.

―Claro que sí, son color café.

A Oikawa le gustaba decir que sus ojos eran color chocolate. En cambio Iwaizumi (cuando por fin vio a color), le decía que sus ojos eran color caca para molestarlo. Y ahora resultaban ser del color del café que estaba necesitando su mente para volver a funcionar. Tooru se echó a reír ante su propio hilo de pensamientos, sintiéndose absurdo y delirante, se rió tanto que unas lágrimas fortuitas se escaparon por los costados de sus ojos. Ushijima las limpió con las yemas de sus dedos.

―¿Estás bien? ―Se preocupó.

―Sí, no… no tengo idea ―Oikawa continuó medio riendo y medio llorando mientras cerraba los ojos e inclinaba el rostro, frotándolo contra el tacto de las manos de Ushijima como si fuera un gatito buscando cariño.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Ushijima lo había arrastrado fuera de la silla, obligándolo a ponerse de pie para abrazarlo con toda su enorme humanidad. La nariz de Oikawa quedó enterrada en el cuello de Wakatoshi, y la sensación fue aún mejor de lo que había imaginado aquella vez en el metro…

Permanecieron un buen rato así, en silencio y sin moverse, solo aferrados el uno al otro como dos piezas de rompecabezas que por fin encuentran su lugar en el complicado diseño de la vida. Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo pasaron así, pero en algún momento el sol de la tarde comenzó a caer y la sala se fue quedando a oscuras.

Después de aquello no tuvieron más remedio que hablar, y Oikawa fue uniendo todas las piezas del rompecabezas que se había armado a lo largo de los años anteriores, sin que él supiera nada. Para su consternación, Ushijima le dijo que siempre había sabido que Oikawa era su persona destinada, que lo había sabido desde pequeños. Cuando Tooru quiso saber cómo lo supo, Ushijima usó las mismas palabras que Kuroo:

―Solo lo supe.

Como Ushijima también era considerado una excepción por ver a color desde pequeño, y era una información que nadie más que su familia sabía, tanto él como Oikawa jamás supieron la verdad sobre el otro. Wakatoshi le contó que siempre quiso acercarse a Tooru porque se sentía bien estando con él, y que siempre había buscado volverse especial ante sus ojos; pero las constantes competencias y rabietas de Oikawa lo hicieron dudar sobre lo que sentía, considerando que podría haberse equivocado. No obstante, el deterioro de su salud al irse al extranjero y lo desdichado que se sintió al alejarse de Oikawa le hicieron reafirmar lo que pensaba y sentía. Sobre todo al volver y sentirse mejor con solo verlo.

―O sea… para ti fue a primera vista ―dijo Oikawa, sorprendido de la agudeza de Wakatoshi y de su propia ceguera.

Ushijima asintió. El instante preciso en que se habían conocido era impreciso para ambos, pues había sido en jardín de infantes alrededor de los tres años. Pero las Almas Gemelas no conocen de edad ni de tiempo, y aún con ojos inocentes de infancia se reconocieron uno al otro, dichosos de saberse cerca. Ushijima creció feliz de estar cerca suyo y desarrollando su gusto romántico con el tiempo. Oikawa, en cambio, creció auto-condicionado por su propia tozudez.

―Oh, por Dios, eso significa que el único estúpido enceguecido todo este tiempo fui yo ―se horrorizó ante su propia estupidez.

Estaban sentados ambos en el sillón de la sala. Ushijima le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo estrechó contra sí mismo, dándole un beso en la sien.

―Está bien, no tenías modo de saberlo ―repuso, tranquilo―. Yo tampoco lo sabía.

―¡Pero yo te gustaba!

―Pero no porque estuviese seguro de que fueses mi destinado ―aclaró―. Solo sabía que me gustabas mucho, fueses mi Alma Gemela o no.

―Y yo no te daba ni la hora ―Oikawa rió ante lo cómico de la tragedia.

―¿Vas a decirlo ahora?

―¿El qué?

―Que te gusto ―Puntualizó Ushijima.

Oikawa sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpaba en su rostro.

―Lo diré cuando te gane en algo… ―masculló, avergonzando ante la sola idea de poner en palabras aquello que sentía. De pronto le parecía tan loco e inverosímil admitir en voz alta que le gustaba Ushijima… ¡Demonios, le gustaba Ushijima Wakatoshi!

El otro chico solo asintió y no dijo nada más.

El sol ya se había escondido y la sala estaba en penumbras, a penas iluminada por una pequeña lámpara de noche. Oikawa se sentía exhausto, aliviado, feliz y extraño. Todo se había desencadenado de golpe, dejándolo sin aliento. Se acurrucó contra Ushijima, en paz y contento, y a los pocos segundo el otro muchacho lo sentaba sobre su propio regazo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

―¿Qué haces? ―Rió Oikawa con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo el aliento de Ushijima en el cuello.

Wakatoshi no respondió nada. Solo lo tomó por la barbilla para hacerlo inclinar el rostro y posó los labios sobre los suyos. Fue un toque, a penas un roce, y se detuvo para mirar a los ojos de Tooru, por si aún tenía alguna reserva y prefería detenerse. Lejos de querer eso, Oikawa le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y plantó su boca sobre la de Ushijima con ansias, saldando años de expectativas y malentendidos absurdos.

Se estuvieron besando sobre el sillón durante un tiempo que les pareció eterno, y a la vez tan breve como el aleteo de un colibrí.

―Es tarde… ―comentó Oikawa, echándole un vistazo al reloj. Sentía los labios hinchados y las mejillas encendidas―. Quieres, eh… ¿dormir aquí? ¿Conmigo? ―Eso había sonado terrible, Oikawa no quería implicar nada más extraño que descansar uno junto al otro, pero el intenso color de su rostro y su cuello delataban su dilema interno. Bajó la vista, avergonzado de golpe.

―No, no quiero ―replicó Ushijima, haciendo que Oikawa alzara la mirada al instante―. Quiero permanecer toda la noche despierto contigo ―y esbozó aquella sonrisa que no mostraba casi nunca, porque parecía capaz de derretir glaciares enteros.

Así pues, se fueron juntos a la cama y permanecieron despiertos juntos toda la noche, hablando de a ratos, o solo abrazándose y besándose por momentos. Ya despuntaban los primeros rayos del alba cuando ambos cayeron dormidos en brazos del otro, cansados pero felices.

Cuando Oikawa abrió los ojos, ya muy pasado el mediodía siguiente, lo primero que vio fue a Ushijima durmiendo apaciblemente a su lado. Jamás hubiese imaginado que aquella simple visión lo hiciera sentir tan bien, así como jamás hubiese imaginado vivir ese momento con esa persona en particular. Había sido un ciego durante mucho tiempo.

A partir de entonces tendría un montón de tiempo para conocerse más, para gustarse más y enamorarse más. Con el correr de los días Oikawa iría conociendo el lado dulce de Ushijima, que era de pocas palabras pero de muchos abrazos, y que parecía incapaz de mantener las manos alejadas de él sin importar donde estuvieran. Wakatoshi, a su vez, descubriría el lado amable y cariñoso de Tooru, que era de muchas palabras extrovertidas pero en el fondo se volvía vulnerable fácilmente, que era infantil y celoso de a ratos, pero no dejaba de buscarlo con mirada anhelante todo el rato. Ambos tenían un largo camino por recorrer a partir de ese nuevo día, uno que recorrerían juntos.

Pero en aquel mediodía de plenitud recién descubierta, Tooru solo pudo pensar en lo absurdo y feliz que resultaba enamorarse de alguien a segunda vista.

_Para Angie, con todo mi love._


End file.
